


Cute Skirts and Freckles

by Bnaggs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys in Skirts, Documentaries, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Nerd Tsukishima Kei, Roommates, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, overuse of the word cute, tsukishima is a useless homosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bnaggs/pseuds/Bnaggs
Summary: Tsukki finds out that Yamaguchi likes to wear skirts in an embarrassing manor, and although he is horrible talking, Yamaguchi understands and they have conversations that lead to watch a documentary about Dolichorhynchops





	Cute Skirts and Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Tsukkiyama fic! I hope you enjoy! It seems sexual at first, because they are 19 year old boys and a mess, but truly they just love each other and its mostly just Yamaguchi teasing Tsukishima.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had agreed to be roommates when they both attended college in Tokyo. It was a great dynamic, Tsukishima doing most of the cleaning and Yamaguchi the cooking. They were looking into getting a pet next semester, but still figuring out if it should be a dog, cat, or lizard. Tsukishima didn’t think he would be in the cliche scenario where he has a crush on his long-time best friend/ roommate, but here he is, gay and pining.

It didn’t help that he came in that day from school at half past five to find Yamaguchi lying naked, in all his freckled glory, in his armchair in the living room. Half of him was ready just to leave the apartment and forget that he wanted to walk over and run his hands over Yamaguchi’s chest, but the other half that won the internal battle was tired and hungry. 

After toeing off his shoes and setting down his laptop bag quietly on the breakfast counter, Tsukishima opened the fridge to grab the strawberry milk, ready to grab a glass of milk, head to bed, and pretend he didn’t see his pretty best friend laid out on the couch. 

Sure, Tsukishima had seen Yamaguchi naked or partially naked a lot due to volleyball. He hadn’t seen Yamaguchi naked in his favorite chair with a cute, pink mini skirt next to him and a bottle of lube. This was different, and Tsukishima’s gay ass brain was malfunctioning. 

While pouring his milk into a glass, Tsukishima heard shuffling in the living room and almost dropped the carton when he heard a yawn and footsteps heading for the kitchen. He calmly put the lid on the carton and put it away, and when he took his head out of the fridge and closed the door, Yamaguchi was standing next to him, eyes squinting closed and a blanket wrapped around him.

Biting his lip, Yamaguchi gave a sheepish smile and looked anywhere that was Tsukishima’s face, “Tsukki! How was your class? I got back early today and took a small nap in the living room, hope you don’t mind!”

All Tsukishima could think was, ‘fuck, he’s so cute’ and also, ‘Don’t mention what you saw in the living room.’

Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi and finally said “Cute skirt.”

Yamaguchi froze, and Tsukishima was internally screaming as he drank some of his milk, he was sure his ears were red as a tomato. 

Breaking from his freeze, Yamaguchi opened the fridge and got out a bottle of water for himself, trying to seem calm about the whole ordeal while he was internally freaking out, “Oh, you saw that.” he said slowly, and also while his head was still in the fridge retrieving the bottle. Pulling his head out and finally closing the door, Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima’s embarrassed face and dropped the water bottle and the blanket around him, blushing madly and shouting out apologies. 

Tsukishima, an even bigger blushing mess now, stopped his babbling by putting a hand over his mouth, “Yama, you should put on some underwear before you say anything else.”

Yamaguchi looked down at his very naked self and tried to cover his lower half with just his hands. He ran out of the kitchen, the pile of blanket still on the floor, with a “sorry TsukkI!!”

Tsukishima saw his cute, freckled ass run away and cursed the day he decided to live with someone so adorable. 

Sighing, Tsukishima took his milk to his room, and after placing it on his nightstand, started changing into his pajamas. 

Everything was fine; they were college boys, they knew sex was a thing. Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi was cute and would find a cute girl with a short, pink skirt at some point. She’s probably cute and kind just like him. So cute. So sweet. Great freckles that Tsukishima just wanted to map with kisses until Yamaguchi was giggling and pushing him off...

But, Yamaguchi obviously had someone, maybe not a girlfriend, but someone who he could have sex with in their apartment and everything was fine. He could be happy for Yama. The most important thing was Yama’s happiness after all. When Yamaguchi came out as bi a year after Tsukishima’s quiet coming out their first year at Karasuno, Tsukishima thought maybe Yamaguchi was telling him because he possibly had a crush on him. But, after many years of Yamaguchi never making a move, instead choosing to go on multiple dates with other people, Tsukishima realized that maybe Yamaguchi would never like him and he would have to deal with it. Moving in with Yamaguchi knowing this probably wasn’t the best idea, but Tsukishima didn’t always think things through properly when it came to Yama. 

Letting out a quiet sigh and finally getting under his covers, Tsukishima prayed to the heavens above that maybe there was a chance for him and Yama, or maybe he could find some other freckled angel to get a crush on who liked him back. 

* * *

Tsukishima’s time laying in bed looking at the ceiling was cut short when he heard a knock at his bedroom door, followed by a quiet “Tsukki, you still awake?”

Yamaguchi opened up the door and stood by the head of the bed biting his lip and looking at Tsukishima’s disgruntled face as he sat up and squinted at Yamaguchi’s silhouette in front of the irritating light from the hallway pouring in. 

Tsukishima exhaled the breath he was holding in and stretching, got up from his bed and turned on the room lights. 

He took in Yamaguchi’s ugly, worn pajama pants and old high school t shirt, how his hair was a mess and his lips were torn up from how much he kept biting them. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about kissing those adorable pink lips. Fuck, why did Yamaguchi have to be so cute?  
“I’m awake,” He said, opening his eyes and looking to see his friend gazing up at him with worry clear on his face. Tsukishima sat down on the edge of his bed and motioned for Yamaguchi to do the same. 

“Yama, it’s fine. We’re both in college. We both know sex exists. Just… if you’re going to bring someone back to the apartment, you should tell me, so I don’t barge in on something.”

Yamaguchi stared at him with a with a deep blush, but then quickly looked down at Tsukki’s fidgeting hands. He cleared his throat, “I… didn’t have anyone over. I, well, I had some extra time before you got home. My chem class was canceled and didn’t think I’d be dumb or tired enough to fall asleep after, well, you know.”

Tsukishima scrunched up his eyebrows, “But, what about the skirt?”

Yamaguchi scratched the back of his head and became very interested with the hem of his pajama pants. 

“It’s mine” Yamaguchi mumbled, and glancing up at Tsukki, he clarified, “The skirt is mine. I… Yachi and I went to the store together, and I saw some really cute skirts, and I bought them. She insisted I buy the pink one, even though I like my yellow and blue ones better.” Yamaguchi took a deep breath and looked up at the confused face Tsukki was making, “Sometimes when I get off, I like to wear them. But also sometimes when I’m not getting off. I like to wear skirts.” Yamaguchi blurted, and, realizing what he just told his best friend, bit his lip and bowed his head. “Sorry, Tsukki. I think, no, I, I know I said too much. It’s gross.” 

There was silence. Yamaguchi thought about leaving, but his legs wouldn’t move. He wished he could just melt onto the floor and seep through the cracks as a puddle of stress. This was embarrassing and dumb. He felt good in skirts, and it was nice to feel the fabric rub at the top of your thighs while you cleaned in your room. You could look in the mirror and see how the skirt made your ass look nice and if Tsukishima came in saw you, what he might do… It wasn’t this. 

Yamaguchi jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder breaking him of his thoughts, “Yamaguchi, don’t worry. I don’t think it’s weird or gross. I thought that maybe you were together with someone and didn’t tell me. You can wear whatever you want in the house. I’m…” Tsukishima hesitated and lifted up the freckled boys face to make sure he was listening, “Wear whatever you want. I support you.” blushing he added, “I’m sure you look cute in your skirts, Yama.”  
Yamaguchi smiled softly into Tsukishima’s hand and sat up, eye to eye with Tsukishima. He wasn’t wearing his glasses so Yamaguchi could gaze into the golden orbs, even in the dull lighting of their small apartment, they still looked beautiful. So many people had wondered if Tsukishima had a soft side, not knowing how big the tall nerds heart truly was. Yamaguchi knew all too well how amazing and kind Tsukki was, he cherished the times he saw the blonde boys small, real smile and the subtle unevenness of his nose due to some volleyballs to the face in their high school years. His plush, pink lips.

Tsukishima interrupted his staring, clearing his throat, “So, uh, I just kinda went to bed because I didn’t know how to handle the situation and I’m starving. Should we make dinner?” 

Yamaguchi smiled brightly at Tsukki and gave him a shy kiss on the cheek, “We should heat up some ramen! I’m going to run to my room and change out of my pajamas, but you can get started if you want!”

The freckled boy hurried and left the room, leaving the still visibly flustered Tsukki behind.

 

* * *

Tsukishima was pulling out bowls and chopsticks for their ramen when he heard a throat clearing behind him. Upon seeing Yamaguchi, Tsukishima froze and his glasses fell comically down to the tip of his nose.

Giggling, Yamaguchi twirled around showing off his yellow pleated skirt, “Do you like it, Tsukki? This is my favorite skirt I own, and I wanted to show it off to you.”

Yamaguchi had paired the skirt with a white crop top with a rainbow design across the front and black heels. He had on winged eyeliner and Tsukishima was having a heart attack. His brown eyes stood out form his more prominent freckles, and when Yamaguchi spun, his skirt swished around in a way that made him somehow even more impossibly cute. 

Yamaguchi walked closer to Tsukishima, closing him into the corner of the kitchen and up against the cheap counter, giving a shy smile, “You like it, right? Or is it too weird?”

Tsukishima almost choked finally giving his answer when Yamaguchi was just too close and also he didn’t want to be a jackass and make Yamaguchi think he didn’t support him and looked terrible, when in truth, Yamaguchi just pulled off this look all too well.

“Cute. You look cute and the skirt is cute.”

Yamaguchi grinned at him, and, finally getting his answer from the flustered blonde, turned to check on the ramen, “You really like that word today, Tsukki” He said deciding it was cooked and placing it into their bowls. He turned around with their bowls in each hand and found Tsukishima glancing away from his ass, “Cute. Am I just cute?”

“Your thighs have freckles” Tsukishima answered because he honestly couldn’t process more than the yellow contrast to Yamaguchi’s dark skin and freckles. 

The brunette was torn between mourning his set up for Tsukki to say something suave and also smiling at how dumb and dorky this boy was. They were only 19, and Tsukki was still a dumbass when it came to social interactions. He sighed and walked over to their small table with Tsukishima in tow. He set down their bowls and sat in his regular chair across from Tsukki to start eating. Tsukishima was seated across from him nervously playing with his fingers, “We forgot to grab the chopsticks.”

Yamaguchi stood and grabbed the chopsticks in the kitchen, noticing that Tsukki had gotten out his dinosaur ones for today, and returned to his useless best friend. 

 

It wasn’t till later that night when they were finished eating and watching whatever documentary was on tv (currently a prehistoric ocean one) that Tsukishima finally made a move. Yamaguchi was purposefully sitting on the couch closer to him with his legs stretched out sideways almost laying his head on Tsukishima’s lap when he felt the blonde’s hand land on his mop of hair and start running his fingers through it. Yamaguchi looked up from the documentary to see Tsukishima’s blush.

“You’re a dork,” Yamaguchi said, pulling himself up, into a kneeling position and grinning at the mess that was Tsukishima, “Am I really making you this awkward and tongue-tied?”

The blonde boy turned his head and pushed his glasses back, “You’re too pretty. You’ve always been pretty but that outfit is just showing off your legs and I’m kinda concerned that I actually would be ok with you stepping on me right now with those heels.”

“Tsukki, if you have a foot fetish I’m burning these.”

“It’s not your foot!” Tsukishima backtracked, “It’s your confidence. You’re adorable but also look so in control.”

Yamaguchi leaned in close to the taller boys face and held his cheeks in his hand, “This is an awful confession.” and when Tsukishima made a noise of offense, Yamaguchi closed his eyes and planted a chaste kiss on Tsukishima’s soft lips. He was someone who always used chapstick, unlike Yamaguchi’s cracked pair. 

After maybe 5 seconds of their closed lips smashed together, the brunette pulled away and took in the blonde eyelashes on Tsukishima’s closed eyes and his squished cheeks from Yamaguchi’s hand. When his eyes finally opened, a smile split across his face and he gazed into Yamaguchi’s happy, but speculative eyes. 

“I have to say, Tadashi, that was a much better confession than mine.”

“You set the bar pretty low.”

Tsukishima pouted, and by pouted I mean furrowed his eyebrows and twisted his lips, then pulled Yamaguchi’s hand off his face and went back in for another kiss.

This one was so much better from their first dry one, both were prepared and Tsukishima had to stop himself from pulling Yamaguchi into his lap and possibly carrying him to the bedroom. That was too fast, and also they were missing out on the Dolichorhynchops documentary. 

When they pulled away with their lips puffy and shiny, Tsukishima voiced his concern, “Yama, you’re so cute and I really want to kiss you, but we are not recording this documentary. We either need to record it, or we can continue later.”

The brunette giggled, “Let’s watch it. But I want to cuddle.”

Wrapping his arm around Yamaguchi and pulling him closer he turned back towards the tv to watch Dolly the Dolichorhynchops. “Obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! I didn't do much review and I wrote this during a small break from college late at night? My characterizations are more fanon than canon, but I like Tsukishima being a dumb ass and Yamaguchi being like this useless homosexual is gay. I might write a smut scene for this later but idk I like this dumb, sweet ending. Also!!! here is the documentary on Dolly ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkSbPjrSCuY )
> 
> (Also if u want to chat find me at LesbianThalia on Tumblr)


End file.
